


Valentine Comment Fic

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smattering of comment fic written for Valentines Day. Each chapter is a different fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mystery of Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Llaeyro -- Harry and Severus are forced to put their heads together to figure out who's trying to make it seem like the pair are sending each other Valentines.

Harry tossed a packet of envelopes on Severus' desk.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have twice as many as that," he admitted. "All purportedly sent by you."

"Well, you supposedly sent these," Harry pointed out.

Severus opened one of the envelopes, after checking for charms and finding none, and said, "I think this is the same handwriting as the ones I have." He shuffled through the rubbish bin and brought out an envelope. "Yes, it is."

"Who would go to all this work to make it look like we're sending each other Valentines?" Harry groaned.

"Potter, your Muggle upbringing appears at the oddest times," Severus replied. "A simple charm can do all of this."

Harry grinned. "Oh, right. Yes, of course."

Severus gathered up all the various Valentines missives, and pitched the lot in the overflowing rubbish bin.

"Are you done for the day?" Severus asked.

"Ready when you are!" Harry beamed.

Severus put an arm around Harry, to side-along him to their home.

Once there, Harry turned in Severus' arms for a warm kiss. "I don't need a paper heart, you already have mine."

"Perhaps it is time to admit to your friends that we're married," Severus added.


	2. Material Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me_midget - Harry and Severus really don't give a shit about Valentine's, but everyone is making a big deal out of it. Needless to say, the day doesn't go as planned...

Harry was cold, he ached, and just wanted to go home. But, no. The Aurors 'investigating' the robbery attempt at Severus' pharmacy would not let him leave. A _material witness_ they said. _Can't play favorites_ , they said.

"Sod this," Harry muttered. He marched up to the idiot in charge and said, "You know who I am. You have the cretin who did this in custody. We. Are. Going. Home."

"But Mr. Potter... you can't leave yet..." the Auror replied in horror.

"Watch us." Harry growled, and stalked over to Severus. He put an arm around the man, _turned_ once, to take them both home.

Harry dropped his sodden cloak in the entry and kicked off his muddy trainers.

"I need a hot bath. Want to join me?" Harry asked.

"I'll be there in a moment," Severus said. "You need it more than I do."

Harry lay back with his eyes closed in the oversized tub, soaking in the warmth from the hot water.

It wasn't long before Harry felt Severus sliding into the tub alongside him.

"Feeling better?" Severus asked.

"Next year, you're going to close on Valentines day," Harry muttered. "Idiots looking for gifts at the last minute can go somewhere else."

"That sounds like a good idea," Severus said, holding him close.


	3. Simple Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amanitamuscar1a - Hearts and flowers, chocolates and wine don't really do it for our two heroes after their experiences of war.

Severus stepped out of the Floo and took a deep breath. He was incredibly glad this day was over and he was home. He hung his cloak on a hook and went looking for Harry.

"How was your day?" Harry asked as Severus entered the kitchen.

"An absolute horror," Severus admitted. "Nicholas was all aflutter about his date with Amber, and Bennet was in a funk because some woman he was pining over wouldn't give him the time of day. So they were both worthless in the shop."

Harry smirked. "Oh, dear. You had to actually wait on customers?"

"Pah! Fools looking for aphrodisiacs and love potions," Severus groaned. "And a couple of Aurors, pretending they were customers, attempting to purchase illegal potions so they could charge me with something."

"The wards worked then?" Harry asked, stirring something heavenly smelling in a pot.

"Very nicely," Severus admitted. "The Aurors didn't even realize they had been identified as soon as they walked in the door."

"You have time to clean up, if you'd like," Harry pointed out. "Dinner will be another half an hour."

Severus came over to Harry and gave him a warm kiss. "Perfect."

By the time Severus came back, fresh rolls had come out of the oven and the stew was ready.

"Pour us some beer and this'll be ready," Harry told Severus.

After dinner, they moved to the den, where Harry had already prepared a fire. He lit the fire, then snuggled next to Severus on the couch.

"Best part of the day," Harry murmured.

Severus dropped a kiss on the top of Harry's head, and held him close.


End file.
